Fan Boy
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Everybody knew that Kotobuki Reiji is quite... different. But they never would've thought that he is a fan boy of a Korean girl group. Very little yaoi inside but I rated it cuz you'll probably understand what Cecil and Camus did. ONE-SHOT!


**Hey! It's me! I know I should be focusing on my other stories but this one popped into my mind and I can't help but to type it up. So, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR GOOGLE CHROME.**

Tokiya rubbed his temples and groaned for the umpteenth time that day as he heard his sempai squeal and giggle. What was the problem with his senpai now?

He was reading his new book in peace and quiet until his senpai started squealing like a girl while using his laptop. And Otoya? He just stayed put on the bed above his own, lying down on his stomach. He probably had his headphones on so he didn't hear the girly noises their senpai emitted. God knows how loud he sets the volume when his using his headphones. Why was he assigned to this room with these two idiots anyways? He could've been roommates with someone that is actually sane. But then again, none of them were sane and neither was he. Well, maybe Haruka is sane…..

His train of thoughts was abruptly put to a halt by another set of giggling, squirming and squealing by his senpai. The only difference was that this time, it was louder and Otoya actually heard it.

"Rei – chan, daijoubu desu ka?" the red head asked his senior with a concerned look. Reiji just looked at him with a Cheshire cat grin that made Tokiya's eyebrow rise and nodded.

"Are you sure senpai? You don't want us to take you to a doctor?" _More importantly, a psychiatrist? _Tokiya asked and continued the last part in his mind.

"Eh? Why would Tokki bring me to a hospital? I'm totally fine you see?!" The brunette asked in an overly excited tone as he stood on his bed and literally bounced up and down while squealing and clapping his hands like a seven year old girl. Tokiya raised an eyebrow while his red head comrade had his mouth opened like a gold fish.

"Senpai…You're starting to scare me…" The red head stated slowly in a terrified voice as Reiji got off from his bed and started dancing. The two members of STARISH sweat – dropped as their senpai went out of the room, skipping.

"OH RAN-RAN~" The two heard their senpai call out in the hallway. "AI- AI, MYU – CHAN, You'll never guess what I just watched!" They heard him continue cheerfully and a series of giggles followed.

Tokiya was curious as to what got his senpai so hyped up. Sure the brunette was gung-ho but not at that level. He decided to check it himself. Standing up, he stretched his arms a bit and walked towards his senpai's bed. Once he got to his senpai's bed, he sat down and turned his attention to the laptop. He felt quite awkward sitting on the senior's bed and using his laptop without permission, but he could deal with it later. Right now, he needs to satisfy his curiosity. He rested his hand on the mouse and started controlling the device. He clicked at one of the minimized icons at the taskbar, also known as Google Chrome.

The window enlarged itself and fitted itself on the screen and as soon as Tokiya saw it his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. What in the world was their senpai reading? He raised his eyebrow as he scrolls down further.

Nothing. He couldn't understand a single word.

"So what was it that got senpai so excited?" his roommate asked, suddenly appearing beside him. Tokiya almost jumped in surprise.

"When did you get here?!"

"I was here the whole time…."

"Hey! How come senpai's bed is softer?!" the red head complained as he started poking the bed with a pout on his face. Tokiya decided to ignore his juvenile teammate as he scrolled down further the screen.

"Is that Korean?" the red head asked, pointing to the screen. "I guess so…" the navy-blue haired teen answered as he scrutinized the language. Yup, the whole page was in Hangul.

"So Rei-chan knows how to speak and read in Korean?! Cool!" the shorter teen exclaimed in awe. Who would've known that their senpai can read and speak Korean?

__ A few minutes later__

"Tokki~~ Otoyan~~ I'M BAAAACKKK~~" They heard from outside their door. The two quickly scurried away. Otoya sat on the couch while Tokiya jumped back to his bed. The zealous brunette entered the room with a smile on his face.

"You guys wanna eat? I cooked some food and I called the others to eat with us too!" their senior inquired gleefully. Otoya nodded vigorously with a huge smile plastered on his face. Tokiya also decided to come with them because he was hungry too.

"SUGOI! REI- CHAN COOKS SO GOOOD! "Exclaimed Otoya as he stuffed his mouth with food just like a squirrel while Reiji just kept eating with a smug look on his face. Everyone looked like they were enjoying the food he made except for a certain short, blond 16 year old….

"WHAT THE HECK NATSUKI! STOP TAKING PHOTOS OF ME!" Syo yelled out of pure irritation. But it seems that Natsuki didn't listen, instead he kept taking photos. Syo kept yelling at Natsuki with his mouth full of food. Ai looked disgusted at the sight as bits of food fell out of the blond's mouth. Gross. **(AN: this part is all gonna be in dialogues. Just keep in mind that it's a conversation between Syo and Ai)**

"Syo, don't speak with your mouth open"

"...What?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant don't eat with your mouth open."

"Okay senpai. How do you eat with your mouth closed?"

"I - I meant, don't eat with food in your mouth!"

"Huh?"

"NO! I meant don't speak when your mouth is full!"

All of them nodded as they finally understood what the bluenette was saying. They continued eating in peace until Reiji decided to ask Ranmaru a question.

" Ran - Ran~~~ will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Tickets."

"For What?"

"Concert"

"Whose?"

" I told you earlier didn't I?"

"Hmm... I don't really remember... I stopped listening to you when you said 'food'"

"Uwaa~~~ Ran-Ran is so mean~~! So will you go with me?"

"Nah. I pass"

"How about you Ai? I'll get you a ticket too if you come with me!"

" For the girl group that you idolize? No."

"Ehh? Why?"

"Because I don't understand a word they say when they sing. And I also don't find them attractive"

"Ehhhhhhh? What do you mean their unattractive? Their like suuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr- dooopppppeeeeeeeeeeer awesome!"

"For you that is."

" Myu- chan?"

"No."

They all watched as the brunette tried convincing the foreigner and fail miserably. Instead, he got scolded by Camus to support their group and only theirs. Masato raised his eyebrow at his senpai. Why the heck does he need concert tickets?

" Kurosaki senpai, why does Kotobuki-senpai needs tickets?"

"For some gay foreign girl band" the 22 years old answered, pausing from eating but continued after answering.

' What girl band?" he further inquired. Ranmaru gave him a glare and said, " wo fask Kai ( Go ask Ai)". Masato, clearly understanding his senpai ( it was a needed skill if your mentor was someone who eats day and night. I wonder why he doesn't get fat...), turned to the youngest member of Quartet Night.

" The girl group's name is Candy. It's a Korean girl group composed of eight members, Eun, Hana, Hye Su, Hyun Jae, Camille, Jae Hwa, Jin Ae and Kyung Mi. Their leader is Eun." Ai answered as everyone looked at him and nodding at understanding after. Natsuki's eyes lit up as his mentor finished explaining.

" You know Candy?!" he asked the brunette with sparkly eyes and Reiji's eyes lit up too as he nodded vigorously and answered: "Yep, I know them! Aren't they awesome?"

" I know right! I can't believe their having a concert here in Japan! I'm gonna ask for their autograph once I meet them!"

" Me too! Who is your favorite there?"

" Hye Su, duh! She's like the best!"

"Nuh - uh, Hyun Jae is the best!"

"No, I think its Hye Su. She's waaaayyyy prettier than Hyun Jae!"

"No way! Hyun Jae is the best!"

" Is not!"

"Is too!"

" Is not!"

"Is too!"

_And thus they spent the whole dinner arguing who is the best._

* * *

**OMAKE**

" I just remembered" said a certain red head, ignoring Natsuki and Reiji who was arguing. " where's Cecil - san!?" he continued and everyone nodded turning to Camus.

"Yeah, senpai. _Where is he?_" asked Ren as he smirked at Camus. Everyone gasped as they heard Ren, probably surprised that he's actually there the whole time. Camus, who saw Ren's devious smirk, flushed red and looked away.

"Punishment" he said with his deep, rich voice. **(AN: I don't know to you guys, but I kinda think Camus sounds like Mufasa...")**

_Meanwhile at Cecil and Camus' room..._

Cecil groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He couldn't feel his body! Especially his legs. Man, he shouldn't have really provoked Camus this time. He winced again as he sat up from his lying position and pushed away the sheets, revealing his dark toned, well built and naked body. He needed to take a bath. He felt sticky everywhere. He stood up and bit back a yelp as he began walking like a drunken man towards the bath room.

_' Note to self, never ever step out of the lines again. Ever.'_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hmmm... I know what you did there Camus...hehe. so what do you guys say? please review. And please don't kill me for the CecilxCamus thing. **


End file.
